A conventional valve of this type, preferably used as a fuel injection valve (described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2009 026 532 A1) has a valve housing, an outwardly opening valve needle having a closing head, and, for the actuation of the valve needle, a piezoelectric actuator that acts on the valve needle and a resetting element that acts on the valve needle. For the dosed injection of fuel, a metering opening situated in the fuel flow is surrounded by a valve seat that works together with the closing head in order to release and close the metering opening. The piezoelectric actuator lies against of the end of the valve needle remote from the closing head with a non-positive fit, and the point of action of the resetting element is situated close to the end of the valve needle remote from the closing head. The piezoelectric actuator has a piezo module made up of a multiplicity of piezoelectric elements that lie against one another, a so-called piezo stack, clamped between a terminating body and a terminating plate by a hollow element fashioned as a spring. The resetting element is a helical pressure spring situated concentric to the valve needle and supported at one side on a spring plate fastened on the end of the valve needle facing the actuator, and supported at the other side on the valve housing. When current flows through the piezoelectric actuator, the actuator lengthens, and displaces the valve needle against the force of the resetting spring, so that the closing head is lifted off from the valve seat and releases the metering opening. After the flow of current stops, the helical pressure spring that acts on the valve needle presses the closing head onto the valve seat so that the metering opening is closed.